helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Nana Korobi Ya Oki / Gashin Shoutan / Mahou Tsukai Sally
|type = Single |album = S/mileage / ANGERME SELECTION ALBUM "Taiki Bansei" |artist = ANGERME |released = July 22, 2015 August 16, 2015 (Event Vs) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Event V |length = |label = |producer = |Last = Taiki Bansei / Otome no Gyakushuu 18th Single |Next = Desugita Kui wa Utarenai / Dondengaeshi / Watashi 20th Single }} Nana Korobi Ya Oki / Gashin Shoutan / Mahou Tsukai Sally (七転び八起き／臥薪嘗胆／魔法使いサリー; Official English Title: Ups and Downs / Extreme Hardships / Sally the Witch) is ANGERME's 19th single. It was released on July 22, 2015 in 6 editions: 3 regular and 3 limited editions. The first press of the regular editions includes 10 trading carding depending on the jacket (30 in total). "Mahou Tsukai Sally" is a cover of the opening theme song of the anime with the same name, as well as the requirement song for the Ai Odorisai ~Idol Matsuri~ contest. Tracklist CD #Nana Korobi Ya Oki #Gashin Shoutan #Maho Tsukai Sally #Nana Korobi Ya Oki (Instrumental) #Gashin Shoutan (Instrumental) #Maho Tsukai Sally (Instrumental) DVD Limited Edition A *Nana Korobi Ya Oki (Music Video) Limited Edition B *Gashin Shoutan (Music Video) Limited Edition C *Maho Tsukai Sally (Music Video) Event V "Nana Korobi Ya Oki" #Nana Korobi Ya Oki (Wada Ayaka Solo Ver.) #Nana Korobi Ya Oki (Fukuda Kanon Solo Ver.) #Nana Korobi Ya Oki (Nakanishi Kana Solo Ver.) #Nana Korobi Ya Oki (Takeuchi Akari Solo Ver.) #Nana Korobi Ya Oki (Katsuta Rina Solo Ver.) #Nana Korobi Ya Oki (Tamura Meimi Solo Ver.) #Nana Korobi Ya Oki (Murota Mizuki Solo Ver.) #Nana Korobi Ya Oki (Aikawa Maho Solo Ver.) #Nana Korobi Ya Oki (Sasaki Rikako Solo Ver.) "Gashin Shoutan" #Gashin Shoutan (Wada Ayaka Solo Ver.) #Gashin Shoutan (Fukuda Kanon Solo Ver.) #Gashin Shoutan (Nakanishi Kana Solo Ver.) #Gashin Shoutan (Takeuchi Akari Solo Ver.) #Gashin Shoutan (Katsuta Rina Solo Ver.) #Gashin Shoutan (Tamura Meimi Solo Ver.) #Gashin Shoutan (Murota Mizuki Solo Ver.) #Gashin Shoutan (Aikawa Maho Solo Ver.) #Gashin Shoutan (Sasaki Rikako Solo Ver.) "Mahou Tsukai Sally" #Mahou Tsukai Sally (Wada Ayaka Solo Ver.) #Mahou Tsukai Sally (Fukuda Kanon Solo Ver.) #Mahou Tsukai Sally (Nakanishi Kana Solo Ver.) #Mahou Tsukai Sally (Takeuchi Akari Solo Ver.) #Mahou Tsukai Sally (Katsuta Rina Solo Ver.) #Mahou Tsukai Sally (Tamura Meimi Solo Ver.) #Mahou Tsukai Sally (Murota Mizuki Solo Ver.) #Mahou Tsukai Sally (Aikawa Maho Solo Ver.) #Mahou Tsukai Sally (Sasaki Rikako Solo Ver.) Featured Members *1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon *2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi *3rd Gen: Murota Mizuki, Aikawa Maho, Sasaki Rikako Single Information ;Nana Korobi Ya Oki *Lyrics: Miura Yoshiko *Composition: Hoshibe Shou *Arrangement & Programming: Yamada Yusuke, Hirata Shoichiro *Guitar: Asai Yasuo *Chorus: Tamura Meimi, M!ho, Yamao Masato *Dance Choreographer: https://youtu.be/bTD6G9KIswg?t=29m34s ;Gashin Shoutan *Lyrics: gridoor *Composition: Hoshibe Shou *Arrangement, Guitar & Programming: Itagaki Yusuke *Brass Arrangement & Saxaphone: Takegami Yoshinari *Bass: Sasamoto Yasushi *Trumpet: Ozawa Atsushi *Chorus: Kubota Kaoru ; *Lyrics: Yamamoto Kiyoshi *Composition: Kobayashi Asei *Arrangement & Programming: Nakamura Yoshikihttps://mobile.twitter.com/yossy_ny/status/602986720770920448 *Trumpet: Sato Yuna *Chorus: ANGERME *Dance Choreographer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n7FjNwtl1fQ Concert Performances ;Nana Korobi Ya Oki *ANGERME STARTING LIVE TOUR SPECIAL @ Nippon Budokan "Taiki Bansei" *Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER ~DISCOVERY~ *ANGERME First Concert Tour 2015 Aki "Hyakka Ryouran" ;Gashin Shoutan *ANGERME STARTING LIVE TOUR SPECIAL @ Nippon Budokan "Taiki Bansei" *ANGERME First Concert Tour 2015 Aki "Hyakka Ryouran" ;Mahou Tsukai Sally *ANGERME STARTING LIVE TOUR SPECIAL @ Nippon Budokan "Taiki Bansei" *Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER ~CHALLENGER~ Trivia *This is ANGERME's first triple A-side single. *The single was announced during ANGERME STARTING LIVE TOUR SPECIAL @ Nippon Budokan "Taiki Bansei". *This is ANGERME's highest selling first day. *This is the first single under their new name in which all members wore their member colors. Chart Positions Oricon Chart ;Daily & Weekly Rankings Total reported sales: 46,885* ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2015 |July |12 |44,201 |http://www.oricon.co.jp/rank/js/m/2015-07/p/2/ |} Recochoku Music Video Rankings TOWER RECORDS Chart Positions Other Charts Rankings !Ref |- | rowspan="4" |Japan | Billboard Japan Hot 100 | align="center" |9 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=hot100&year=2015&month=08&day=3 |- | Billboard Japan Hot Singles Sales | align="center" |3 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=sales&year=2015&month=08&day=3 |- | Countdown TV (TBS) | align="center" |2 | align="center" |http://www.tbs.co.jp/cdtv/songdb/song28736.html |- |Music Station | align="center" |3 | align="center" |http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/music/contents/m_rank_cd/0525/info.html |- | colspan=4 align="center"|'"Nana Korobi Ya Oki" only' |- |rowspan="2"|Japan |iTunes Top Songs | align="center" |26 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/itunran/status/623847525003333632 |- |iTunes Top Music Videos | align="center" |18 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/itumv/status/624126950617911296 |- | colspan=4 align="center"|'"Gashin Shoutan" only' |- | rowspan=1|Hungary |iTunes Top J-POP Songs | align="center" |1 | align="center" |http://web.archive.org/web/20150902232114/http://itopchart.com/hu/en/top-songs/j-pop/ |- | rowspan=2|Japan |iTunes Top Songs | align="center" |30 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/itunran/status/623859083406258177 |- |iTunes Top Music Videos | align="center" |20 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/itumv/status/624134304596033536 |- | colspan=4 align="center"|'"Mahou Tsukai Sally" only' |- | rowspan=2|Japan |iTunes Top Songs | align="center" |74 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/itunran/status/624017662440386561 |- |iTunes Top Music Videos | align="center" |40 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/itumv/status/624205915114242048 |} Additional Videos ANGERME - Mahou Tsukai Sally (short ver.) References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Event V announcement *Lyrics: Nana Korobi Ya Oki, Gashin Shoutan, Mahou Tsukai Sally Category:2015 Singles Category:2015 Event Vs Category:ANGERME Singles Category:ANGERME DVDs Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Singles In Category:Cover Single Category:9 Members Line-Up Category:Triple A-Side Single Category:Theme Songs Category:Highest Ranking Single